


Methods of Persuasion

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Buchous Amok [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Futurefic, M/M, Post-Series, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and Atobe have their ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Same crackverse as SexGod!Tezuka and SpeedDemon!Yukimura.

**Methods of Persuasion**

Kunimitsu eyed the matching pair of grins, and spared a moment to wish that Genichirou would hurry up and get into town. An ally against Keigo and Seiichi's whims would go well now.

"What part," he asked, carefully, "of 'no' are you not understanding?"

"The part where it applies to us," Keigo purred, and wound an arm around Kunimitsu's waist. He nuzzled Kunimitsu's neck, just below the ear. "It's not going to do you any good to be stubborn about this, you know."

"Besides," Seiichi added, in tones that were utterly reasonable and dripped practicality, "if you're going to go clubbing with us, you can't go dressed like _that_."

"If _those_ are required for clubbing, then I won't go," Kunimitsu declared, giving the leather pants that Keigo had draped across his bed a glare. Perhaps he could escape after all, with his dignity still intact--

"And break your promise?" Keigo's voice was full of mild curiosity, and nothing more, but Kunimitsu had to suppress the urge to curse under his breath. Damn Seiichi for extracting that promise _before_ Keigo had started waving those ridiculous pants around.

Seiichi went solemn. "It's all right, Keigo," he said. "If he doesn't want to go out and have fun with us, we can't force him to."

One part of his mind paused to admire Seiichi's ruthless genius. The other part scrabbled frantically to find an escape route. "Those things won't possibly fit," he declared.

"Oh?" Keigo murmured, and ran assessing hands down Kunimitsu's sides, curving over his hips and lingering over his rear, testing the muscles of Kunimitsu's thighs, and finally cupping his crotch. "They'll fit," he said, with a nod.

Kunimitsu gave him a slanted glare for that blatant appraisal, but Keigo's smile was far too self-satisfied for it to even register, and Seiichi was snickering into his sleeve. "I hate you both."

"Yes, Kunimitsu, we know," Seiichi murmured, and came to twine himself around Kunimitsu's other arm. "We promise you'll enjoy yourself... even _with_ the leather pants." He nipped at Kunimitsu's earlobe, hot tongue flickering over the skin.

Kunimitsu snorted, even as Keigo slipped a hand under his shirt, and ran his palm over Kunimitsu's stomach. "I intend to hold you to that," Kunimitsu managed, breath hitching a little as Seiichi mouthed the line of his neck, and Keigo stroked skillful fingers across his chest.

Seiichi's laugh was low, and wicked. "Far be it for us to disappoint you... right, Keigo?"

"I would never dream of it," Keigo murmured into the curve of Kunimitsu's neck, fingers busily unbuttoning Kunimitsu's shirt and drawing it open, while his other hand kneaded Kunimitsu's rear.

Seiichi laughed again, open mouth moving down Kunimitsu's throat and down his chest, trailing a line of heat after it. Keigo chuckled, tugging the shirt off, and pressed himself against Kunimitsu's back.

Kunimitsu leaned into the long lines of Keigo's body, eyes falling half-shut and breath catching as Seiichi nipped at the soft skin of his waist, and stroked his fingers down the front of Kunimitsu's jeans. The warmth of his touch burned through the layer of denim, and Kunimitsu sighed, hips pressing into Seiichi's hand.

Keigo slid his hands over Kunimitsu's sides, and nibbled on the line of Kunimitsu's shoulder. Kunimitsu shivered under the sharpness of teeth, heat curling low in his stomach.

When he looked down, as Seiichi unzipped his jeans and dragged them down his thighs, Seiichi's eyes were dark and still laughing. Kunimitsu shivered as Seiichi licked the hollow of his hipbone, and at the soft squirm of Seiichi's tongue, low on his stomach, and then shuddered as hot breath ghosted over his cock. "Seiichi," he gasped, and then moaned as Seiichi closed his mouth on his cock.

Kunimitsu arched into the slick heat of Seiichi's mouth, breath coming harsh in his throat and eyes squeezing shut, and let his head fall back onto Keigo's shoulder as Keigo smoothed his hands over his chest, fingers drawing circles around Kunimitsu's nipples, and mouth sliding hot and wet over his shoulder.

Seiichi's mouth moved over his cock, tongue working firmly over the head. Kunimitsu moaned again, leaning into Keigo's chest as pleasure lapped over him. It built in waves that crested shook him as he came, and left him lax and wrung out, standing only by virtue of Keigo's arms holding him up.

Keigo's hands soothed over his chest as the last shudders of orgasm worked themselves out, and Seiichi stood up and pressed close to Kunimitsu's chest, catching his mouth for a lazy kiss.

Keigo laughed, low in his throat. Kunimitsu opened his eyes and made a quiet noise of inquiry. Keigo chuckled again. "Well, now you're in the perfect position to try them on," he said, caressing Kunimitsu's bare legs.

It took Kunimitsu's pleasure-dazed brain a moment to catch Keigo's meaning, and then he could only sputter as Seiichi laughed. "The two of you make an unholy team," he growled.

As Keigo caught him for a quick, laughing kiss and Seiichi reached for the pants, Kunimitsu decided, privately, that perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing.

\--end


End file.
